


Dance The Night Away

by Hakuryen



Series: In these Lands of Everlasting Change [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae AU, M/M, Slow Dancing, This takes place right after the end of Break Of Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuryen/pseuds/Hakuryen
Summary: In the night after the Bestowing Ceremony, Wolfgang and Antonio take some time for themselves.





	Dance The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelofNewYears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofNewYears/gifts).



> So, I've made a list of goals I want to reach everyday and told Kai that if I don't reach my daily goals, she can either make a wish for a sketch or give me a fic prompt that I can write in about 500 words. This is the first result of that agreement, with her first prompt being:  
> "Mozart likes cuddling, and Salieri reluctantly (read: eagerly) obliges" set in the Fae AU.  
> That's not quite what I wrote, but she still liked it, so I hope you guys do too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

His belly was full of mead and his head bursting with melodies from the festivities. The air outside was cool, autumn having officially arrived just this day, and music drifted out to his ears through the heavy doors that lead to the balcony he was standing on. Nobody else was out, the other fae preferring to celebrate the bestowing ceremony inside. He felt like he was in heaven.

Leaning against the balustrade and looking up to the stars, Wolfgang suddenly heard the door behind him open and immediately knew who exactly it was – who else would come to this balcony, to _their_ balcony, that was so far from the ongoing celebrations. 

Made even more mischievous than normal by the influence of alcohol, he let his magical instrument glide into his hands and moved it to the music that was still playing in the background, conjuring bands of ethereal gold that wafted through the air and embraced the newcomer, pushing him towards Wolfgang.  
Just when the man would've crashed into his back, Wolfgang turned around with arms wide open and threw them around the winter fae's neck, like he loved to do. And it was indeed Salieri, the intimidating stranger he had come to love.

"Hello there," he whispered and breathed a kiss on the king's lips. He could feel Salieri smile against him and reciprocate, his hands having already wandered towards Wolfgang's hips.

Without missing a beat, Wolfgang began swaying them to the music that played inside, the golden bands still orbiting and pushing them closer together. Content with their slow-dancing, he let his forehead fall to Salieri's shoulder, softly humming to the tune, his heart bursting when he heard his love softly laugh into his ear.

"Hello to you too," his low voice swept over Wolfgang, backing the music with perfection.

Then, he broke their simple swaying off and led the summer fae into a proper waltz, leading their way across the small balcony. It didn't quite fit the music but they managed nevertheless, Salieri even managing to nudge Wolfgang into a few turns and even a dip at one point. That he nearly let him fall because Wolfgang was giggling too much didn't matter.

After a little while, they naturally reverted back into slow dancing, Salieri's hand having dropped from holding the blond's in the proper waltz position and back to his waist, and Wolfang's arms automatically moving back around his shoulders.

They swayed on like that deep into the night, neither of them caring to go back inside, happy with just revelling in each other's presence.

The music from inside began to wane, and Wolfgang took this and his hurting feet as a clue to stop their dancing; but instead of moving away from his love, he simply turned around and pulled Salieri's arms around himself, so that the winter king had no choice but to hug him from behind.

And he had never felt as serene as he did in that moment, being held by the one he loved and looking up to the stars with him, an eternity of a lifetime in front of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr or Twitter! (hakuryen on both of them)


End file.
